


The wingman

by Kaira_Fang_Heis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira_Fang_Heis/pseuds/Kaira_Fang_Heis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wingman is a new akuma that appeared. His goal is to make the oblivious people that have reciprocated feelings to realize it. How? Well the victims will soon wake up in their soulmate's body instead! How will Adrien and Marinette reacts to that change? Read to see ! Rated T for good mesure, maybe (surely) future Adrinette. [First story ever, I suck at summaries ...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Hi! I just wanted to thanks my friends that helped me by reviewing this. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please feel free to comment and ask questions. this is a quick first chapter, hope you like it!]

 

Ladybug and Chat were on their usual night patrol on the rooftops. No akuma had been seen in weeks and the nights had gained a sweet calm. Paris had been safe since the last attack, but our famous heroes stay on their guards and keep doing nightly patrols, we're never too cautious when it comes Hawkmoth.

They came to a stop on a small building for a short break. Hissing a sigh, Ladybug sat on the edge of the rooftop they were on, observing the sleeping city. Chat noticed her sour mood and decided to sat down next to his partner.

"Is something the meow-tter my lady?"

Ladybug looked at him unsure, her expression betraying her internal conflict; should she tell Chat or not. She shook her head to dismiss the mist that was on her head since morning. She looked at Chat hesitantly, and her heart felt a little warm, since all she could read in her partner's eyes was absolute care and trust. Looking back down to her hands, fiddling with something invisible. She shook her head again and decided to trust her partner on the matter for once.

Taking a deep breath she confessed.

"I… I can't seem to talk to my crush.. I'm just a normal boring girl.. He doesn't even notice me.. And when we do talk, I keep babbling and always ruin everything…."

She glanced at her partner for a reaction, and perhaps an advice? But her heart sank when she saw the momentary pain his Chat's eyes, submerging her with a wave of guilt. She looked down and muttered a quick apology. "I shouldn't have talked about this…sorry Kitty..."

Looking down, she attempted to get up, babbling an excuse about going back to patrol, but a clawed hand found itself pinning her right hand in his to the ground. "Ladybug… I… It's alright… I understand… If there is anything I can help you with?" He attempted a gentle smile to give his Lady. "I wish for your happiness over everything. Please put a smile back to your face, it's not with a frown that you'll win your lover's heart. Though you are pretty all the time."  
Ladybug turned her head to Chat and gave a weak smile. "Thanks kitty... But I really shouldn't talk about this…"

Chat's grip on her hand tightened. "If you ever want to talk about anything on your mind, I will always be there _furr_ you my La-"

But he got interrupted by an evil laughter. The first akuma in weeks just decided that now was the perfect opportunity to ruin their moment. Chat was resentful to let go off his Lady, but the akuma was a top priority. Both of them leaped to their feets, taking their usual battle stance.

The akuma lifted his arms in the air before presenting himself.

"I am The Wingman! Everyone oblivious to the fact that their feelings are reciprocated will soon realize it all thanks to me! No more awkward situation where a friend ends up in between two friends that obviously love each others. No more «Oh but don't tell them!» No more third wheel trying to make them realize. No more friends becoming angry at you when you try to put them together! No more dilemma when both of them tells you they love each others but don't want you to tell them."

Ladybug gave Wingman a weird look, "Sounds like someone got in a difficult situation and it blew up on him…." She stared down the pink, purple and black akuma. He had interlocked hearts patterns on his whole body. A red string was attached to his left pinky, which he was using as a whip to keep Chat and Ladybug at distance. He wore some kind of bag full of shiny dust and had a BFF necklace around his neck.

Ladybug pointed out the necklace to Chat, but before they could act the akuma was already gone, flying above Paris. He was spreading some of his sparkly dust over the city. Ladybug was about to chase after him until she started to yawn. Her body was starting to feel heavy, and little did she know that her partner too was falling asleep next to her.

[Morning]

Adrien's body felt weird when he stirred up from the depths of his slumber. What had happened yesterday?... Opening his eyes slowly he started to look around with an animated curiosity. Pink?... Panicking he started to frantically look around, before realizing the bedroom wasn't his, but Marinette's!

He attempted to get up when some bluish black hairs got in his face. He brushed them off with a shrug, until the information sank in. Bluish black hair? Reaching up to pat the silky hair, he realized that they were indeed black, and that they were much longer than usual. He looked down and started to panic. He had two distinctive curves on his chest. He got down the bed in a hurry and looked for a mirror.

Adrien stopped dead in his track when he saw the reflexion facing him.

Marinette.

He was in the body of Marinette! _Oh God how did this happen? Alya will kill me for sure. Alright there has to be a reason why I am like… this.. Ugh where's Plagg?_...

"Plagg?" he called out in the room.

No answer.

 _Ok Adrien… try to remember.. Yesterday you were on a patrol with Ladybug… then that akuma showed up…_ That's the moment his brain decided to remember the akuma's words: {Everyone oblivious to the fact that their feelings are reciprocated will soon realize it all thanks to me!}

That their feelings are reciprocated?.. But he loved his Lady! Unless….

He was about to call out for Plagg again when his phone, well Marinette's phone ringed. Hesitantly, he opened the phone to look who was calling at such an hour (it was still dark).

[Nino is calling] were the words showing on the phone's screen. _Nino?..._

Looking around, he shrugged and decided to answer.

"Nino?" he was startled at the sound of his own voice, but Adrien didn't get time to give any attention to it, because he practically jumped when his friend's voice scurried and gave some panicked babbling, way too quick for the poor boy to understand.

"Whoa whoa, breath and explain slower. I couldn't hear half of what you said." Adrien tried to calm his best friend.

The voice on the other side of the call was nothing but calm, still managing to talk a little slower for the teenager to understand what he was saying.  
"Marinette! It's horrible! I'm stuck in Nino's body! And he won't answer his phone, well my phone… please tell me you're okay Mari!"

Moment of silence.

"Alya?..."

"Of course it's me! Nino didn't even have your phone number on his phone! It was a pain, but luckily I remembered your number." She seemed pretty annoyed, that couldn't be good, how would she react if she knew it wasn't actually Marinette.. Well Adrien didn't really have the choice to tell her, he could'nt lie to his friend.

"Oh… hum actually, Alya… I'm.. I'm not Marinette…?" He said the last part fearing her reaction.

After a small moment of silence, the hurricane unleashed.  
"... Who. Are. You. Well whoever you are, don't you dare touch her body or I will find you and kill you! No one touches my best friend's body!"

Adrien had to hold the phone to arm lengh as he quickly explained.

"Whoa calm down Alya, it's me, Adrien. I would never do anything to Marinette. You know me.."

Confused was a small word to express how Alya felt.  
"Wait… Adrien… That means… Marinette must be in your body! Oh God that can't be good…"

With a sigh of relief that his friend wasn't going to kill him, he relaxed a little.  
"Look, I'll try calling her, ok? I'm sure we can find some kind of way to fix this."

"Ok, keep me updated. And don't forget. One wrong move and I'll-"

"You got it! Count on me!"  
Adrien hurriedly closed the call before calling his own cell phone…

[Further, in the Agreste mansion...]

 

 

[Aaaaaaaand that's where the first chapter ends! Thanks for your support everyone!]


	2. Chapter 2

[In the Agreste mansion...]

The young boy snuggling in the pillows stirred up, something incredibly annoying was poking his face constantly asking for attention. He moved his hand to sway away the source of the voice like if it was a bug. He then groaned a "Still five minutes Tikki…."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes opened wide in reaction to the sound of her voice, but it soon became her last worry. As she opened them, her eyes fell upon the small black cat kwami pleading for, cheese?; two inches from her face. She jumped away with a squeak.

"Wha-What's that!? There's a small ca-" She interrupted herself, jaw to the floor as she eyed the vast bedroom she was in. There was a huge library that was taking a whole second floor, in the bedroom, a climbing wall, video games, a dance machine?.. Well, everything a kid could wish to have in their bedroom. Marinette gave a small shrug, noticing something felt off… The vast room gave an impression of… She couldn't quite put her finger on it… The room just seemed... So bare…

She returned her gaze to the (still) complaining green-eyed kwami. Now that she had her attention on him, she noticed that he really looked like a cat, more precisely like Chat Noi- her thoughts froze when she heard the kwami say: "Adrieeeeen give me cheeeeese… I am dying here.. Blablablablabla..."

Adrien?.. 1...2...3...brain successfully rebooted.

She stared at the kwami like he just told her that she was the Queen of England.

But it didn't stop the constant moaning of Plagg. "What's wrong Adrien? And where's my Camembert? If you want me to turn you into Chat Noir to see your love tonight you better give me some cheese and quick! I can't possibly transform being sooooo weaaaak. Blablablablablablabla…"

Her heart just stopped beating, it was definite.. No brain reboot could help her now. The kwami just said that Adrien, dear Adrien, was CHAT NOIR? Nonononononononononono… this must be a terrible mistake, or a really weird dream… Yeah she's dreaming and is late to class like usual. There was no way that Adrien was.. Okay calm down. Maybe I misheard what he said?...

"What did you just say?"

"I said I wanted cheese." The Kwami complained with his best annoyed voice.

"No after that… about Chat Noi-"

Adrien's phone started to ring.

Marinette froze mid-sentence. Cut off by the startling sound of the phone's ringtone. She ever so slowly reached for the phone on the nightstand. The screen was showing [Unknown call incoming]. She quickly analyzed the number written under the bold text.

But this number was..

Her cellphone?

She looked back and forth between Plagg and the phone, expecting some kind of advice, a reaction, anything really. But he simply shrugged and floated away, bored and annoyed by the lack of cheese his «owner» gave him.

Riiiiiiiing…. Riiiiiiiing… Marinette kept staring at the phone, unsure what to do, since the kwami was of no help at all.

After what seemed like an eternity, she chose to click on the small green phone icon before reaching the high-tech phone to her ear.

"Hi?..."  
"Oh hey, hum… Marinette?..." That voice… It was definitely hers… What is happening..

"Hum… who is it?..."

On the other side of the call, Adrien bit his lips.

"Well… You see… I'm… Adrien…?"  
"What? Wait….. Did you just say… Adrien? But that's impossible I mean… You have my voice. And well… Ok my voice is weird too and I have no idea where I am, but I'm still me..? Right?..." She quickly (Finally) looked down to her current body.  
"Wait…. WHA- …"  
She realized only now that she wasn't in her body.. but in a boy's body… Oh god.. please tell me... I'm not… Well that'd explain why that kwami called me Adrien… but.. Naaaaaaaaaaaaah that can't be true… I mean.. Could it?...

Scared, she slowly, very slowly, walked to the bathroom attached to the bedroom (Because being the rich kid he is, why wouldn't he have a bathroom attached to his bedroom?). Marinette closed her eyes before entering, turned around to face the mirror over the sink. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly only to see Adrien reflecting her in the mirror.

She ignored completely the worried sounds coming out from the phone.

She was in the young blond model's body, Adrien's body, Her crush's body.

"Marinette?! Are you ok? Please tell me you are ok!" Adrien was panicking, thinking something bad happened to her.  
She eyed the phone, before slowly pulling it back to her ear.  
"Yeah…. I'm… Fine?... But... How…"  
She suddenly remembered the kwami's words.

"And that black kwami?... He kept babbling about cheese and he said something that...Well.. What I mean to ask is... Are you really Chat?..."

Adrien's blood froze in his veins. His loud mouthed kwami just gave away his identity, to his classmate… And how pained he felt when he heard her say those words with his voice, sounding so dejected..

His legs couldn't support him anymore as he slid down to the floor. He felt like crying. How bad was his luck for THAT to happen...  
Regaining his voice, he sadly answered Marinette's question.

"Cat's out the bag uh… I was wishing telling my friends another way then having Plagg's loud mouth telling you…"

"Plagg? That's his name?.. Look.. Adrien.. Hum… Where are you?"  
"I'm at your place.." He sighed his answer.  
"Ok great, it'll be easier to join you. But.. hum… I can't exactly get out dressed like.. this… hum… you know.. In a pijamas…"  
*Oh- hum.. to the left of the bed there's a shelf with my usual clothes…"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I can't! I can't possibly undress you! Well me, but me in your body and see you naked and and-"  
Marinette was flushed to the extremes, and was surely redder than her Ladybug suit.

"Calm down Marinette. I have another idea." His voice was emotionless.. This couldn't be good… She attempted to brighten his mood.  
"Walking out in a pjs?"  
"No!" He chuckled.  
"Just give Plagg some cheese, there should be some in the small fridge near the climbing wall. Give it to him and transform into Chat. It might be a little difficult for you though, it took me a while to get used to the costume and-"  
She interrupted him."Ok! And don't worry, I'll be fine~ Just hum… Wait for me in my room and unlock the trapdoor that leads to the balcony! I'll be right there kitty!"

Adrien was surprised by her sudden burst of confidence, and the pet-name she gave him, that he only heard Ladybug call him by. He felt flushed about it.

"O-Ok. Be careful."

"Always~ "

Marinette closed the phone and headed to the fridge Adrien mentioned. She took the small cheese box and called out to the kwami.  
"Plagg?.."  
Smelling the Camembert, Plagg was already in Marinette's hands.  
"Soon enough!"

He ate the piece in one gulp before sighing happily.

"Ok, time to transform. We have somewhere to go."

"Quoi? Already? But it's only 5 in the morning!"

"No time to explain ball of fur, we gotta go. Plagg claws out!"  
The words came instinctively to Marinette as she transformed into Chat Noir. She gripped her baton and opened a window.  
The air was cool, but not too cold. The streets were bare and silent.

Slipping through the window, she gave an unsure look to the streets and to the building facing the window she was perched on; her grip on her baton tighten as she leaped into the early morning.

[Omg thanks again for everyone! x3 Next updates may take me a little longer, but I will do my best to deliver it quick! Good nights my lovelies~]


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette couldn't thank Chat Noir's muscle memory enough as she jumped through the window to the next building. His hands extended the baton by a reflex just before hitting the ground, effectively preventing her from splatting on the cold street. She pressed the button on the weapon to expand it, lifting herself a little higher. The girl balanced on the top of the baton as she looked a little around before tilting her body sideways to be able to fall onto the next building.

The problem was that Marinette miscalculated and didn't extend the baton long enough and, while not being familiar with the weapon yet, she didn't have the time to think of any other ways to use it to save herself. Right now she had to jump, unless she wanted to hit the window of a building in front of her. With a delicate manoeuvre, the girl jumped from the baton and managed to retrieve the weapon at the same time. Unfortunately, bad luck was this hero's worst enemy, and nothing could stop her feet from slipping when she attempted her first landing as a cat boy. A momentary panic overtook her as she quickly gripped the roof's edge. She heaved a sigh of relief before climbing her way back up.

Chat really is bad luck… A bit more and I would have fallen to the ground...How does he manage to do all these manoeuvres so easily... Well, it would have been easier if I would just lengthened the baton longer instead of complicating things by jumping...

After getting up and making a couple of jumps over some buildings, Marinette finally started to get the hang of it, managing to slip only twice before reaching the bakery. She hurriedly opened the trap door and fell onto her bed, locking eyes with herself, well, Adrien in her body.

"Hum… Hey Adrien…"

"Hey, Marinette…" He was standing there a little awkwardly.

"I hope, you didn't look too much around, it's a little messy… Sorry… Maybe, I should release the transformation now?"

Adrien only nodded, unable to say a word. After the initial shock of having Marinette learn about him being Chat let go a little, he started thinking about all the possible issues that this could cause. He had put Marinette in a dangerous position. If Hawkmoth will learn about her knowing him, he'd attack her directly, kidnap her, or even worse…

"I'm sorry that I got you into all of this…" His voice was only a sad whisper.

She looked at him confused as she released the transformation.

"What are you talking about?"

He was looking down at her… his feet.

"Well… If my Lady and I had beaten that akuma faster, you wouldn't be in this dangerous situation…"

Dangerous situation?... Oh… He doesn't know that I'm Ladybug, so he thinks he's dragging a regular civilian into our problem.

"Oh... Well... You don't have to worry for me, I mean…"

Her eyes widened and she stopped talking, seeing Plagg zip to a box - the box where Tikki was. Oh, No.

Plagg smirked and talked to the box while lightly patting it. "Knock Knock~ I know you're in here~"

Adrien looked at Plagg, then the box and then at Marinette confused.

"What is he talking about? And why is he talking to that box?"

"Errrrr…" Marinette stared at the box silently cursing the kwami.

At that moment, a flash of red flew out of the box and hid behind Adrien. A sweet and sleepy voice asked the boy (whom she thought was Marinette):

"Marinette, why is Plagg here?..."

Just then the small, red kwami noticed Marinette (Adrien) standing there. Her mouth opened in surprise.

Both miraculous owners looked at each other with some kind of incredulity. Adrien spoke first.

"Marinette?... Are you...?"

Tikki stared at both in confusion and she realized her mistake. She flew over to Marinette.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette. I thought you were Adrien! But then, who is this? And why is Plagg here?"

Marinette patted the small kwami's head. "Tikki... Adrien is Chat Noir... And… hm…"

She looked at Adrien, who could have had interrogation points instead of the eyes, and it'd give the same effect. She looked down and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted - Marinette's phone was ringing again. God, why were there so many interruptions lately?

Adrien shakily took it and saw that the call was from Nino, well Alya. He winced before answering, while having disbelieving Marinette staring at him.

"Hey, I was about to call you, Alya…"

"No, you weren't." She deadpanned. "Now, you're going tell me right now where Marinette is. And also, why did it take you so long to call back? Don't tell me you were checking her out! I'll kill you if you did…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No, I didn't! And she's right next to me... We were having... a little talk..."

"Give. The. Phone. To. Her. Now." Her voice had a dangerous tone.

Adrien unwillingly, with a grimace passed the phone to Marinette.

"Marinette? Oh my God, girl, tell me you're alright? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Alya?... Hm… Why do you have Nino's… Oh wait, never mind, I got it. And yeah, I'm as fine as I can be…" She sighted the last part. "Adrien was right, we were just talking about… Hm... Some stuff…"

"Oh my God, did you confess to him?" Her earlier dangerous tone turned sweet as honey.

Marinette glowed a bright pink, losing her composure.

"A-ALYA!"

"Did you?"

"N-N-No I didn't! Not like this! Not in this situation!"

"Well, this situation itself tells a lot, girl. Which means, he has to love you back. Otherwise he wouldn't be in your body."

"It's… more complicated than that… Look… I need to go, ok? Talk to you later…"

But the journalist noticed a sad tone in her voice and didn't let go.

"Girl, what's wrong?..."

"I just…." She looked at Adrien, who was staring at her, trying to tell what was happening. "I'll explain it all later, ok, Alya? Promise... I just can't tell you like this…"

After a sigh, the ombre haired girl answered:

"Alright… But you will have to spill the beans, want it or not. Now I'm going to try to contact Nino again… He won't answer my phone! Can you believe it?"

"Maybe he's just sleeping?"

"Yeah... maybe… Catch you later, we still have school in 2 hours, and as of right now, I don't think we'll be reverted back anytime soon."

Marinette stiffened like a street sign. School? Oh no-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all my followers, 
> 
> Special thanks to Totally_Lucky ! She helped me revise and improve my work. Which is very helpful when your first language isn't English to begin with x3 
> 
> Hope you all like it! 
> 
> Sorry it was kinda short.. I'll try posting another chapter tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance, hugs, blush, more blush and awkward situation ;)

Both Miraculous holders were sitting in Marinette’s room in an awkward silence. After Alya ended the call, the teenagers just stayed there in silence while their respective kwamis were whispering in a corner of the room.   
  
Adrien had quickly connected the dots, but stayed silent, letting the newfound information sink in.   
He finally broke the silence after a couple minutes.   
  
“So… You’re Ladybug?...”

 

Marinette only nodded, staring in the air, away from Adrien.   
  
“Marinette… Please talk to me…” 

 

She looked at him resentfully, a glint of fear in her eyes.  
  
“You….. You must be so, so disappointed… You always looked at Ladybug like she was the prettiest flower in the world, but… Marinette? She barely existed, she was almost invisible, just a normal girl amongst the rest. Not worth any special attention…” She stopped herself on the brink of tears, looking away.  
  
“What are you talking about Marinette?” He walked up to her and took her hands in his carefully, as if she would run away at any times. She tensed but didn’t pull away.He took that as an invitation to continue. _Ok, you can do this Adrien_. 

 

“I would never be disappointed in you.. You’re both my Lady and my Princess. On the contrary, I’m relieved…” He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “It’s a relief to know that my Lady is someone I know, moreover a friend I cherish.” He smiled at her, searching for her eyes.

 

Slowly, she turned her head, small tears in her wide eyes, his heart broke a little at the sight. It was weird seeing himself crying, but he shove that thought to the back of his mind. He used his thumb over her cheek to dry her tears.    
  
“I’m sorry... This must have slipped... I just don’t know what to think… So many informations in one morning… I… I need a little time Adrien…” She used her hand to dry the last tears in her eyes. 

 

He looked a little hurt but, understanding her will, he moved aside and put a hand over his heart.    
  
“As you wish Princess, I will wait till the end of the world if it’s your will…”    
  
He turned and took a step to walk away but shaky fingers were wrapped around his wrist. He looked up to determined eyes, determination he was able to see on rare occasions on Marinette when he was around as Adrien. She stood up and before he could apprehend what was happening, two arms were circling his waist and his face was in the crook of her shoulder.    
  
“I’m sorry Chat, I feel so cruel to you… Give me a bit of time… But I promise you, I would never make you wait that long. I will be back before you can say akuma” She pulled away with an apologetic smile, but he was quicker and pulled her back in a tight hug, burying his face in her/his chest. 

 

“Thanks, really. You have no idea how much this means for me.” His voice was muffled by her chest.   
  
Marinette was surprised when he hugged her back, but smiled. “It’s nothing, what are friends for?”   
  
He looked up to her, a newfound grin on his face. It was a little weird seeing her face making Chat’s signature grin. She couldn’t hold back the bubbly feeling she felt and giggled while pulling back from the hug.   
  
“Oh- Chat, what will I do of you?”   
  
“Anything you want my Lady~”

 

He winked and her giggled changed to pure laugh, holding her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound of her voice. She managed to calm down, realizing she would wake someone up if she didn’t keep her voice down. Using her hand to chase away the happy tears from her eyes, she took a more serious look.   
  
“Alright Chaton. Now what?” 

 

“Well, it’s not like we can skip school now, can we?”

 

“You’re right… But, like this?”   
  
He shrugged. “Do we have a choice?”

 

“Good point.. Hum… Maybe I should go to your place and get changed?” 

 

She used her hands to emphasize her current clothes, which were back to the pjs she woke up in. Then realization dawned onto her, Adrien would have to change too… 

 

Adrien wondered why she suddenly got all stiff and wore the face of someone who just saw a ghost, but he quickly connected the dots with a similar reaction.   
  
“Errr… You could.. help me? I’d close my eyes while you change me?”    
**  
** Her face took a darker shade of red than her Ladybug suit. She would have to change Adrien? Well yeah, it’s either her changing him or him changing himself in  _ her _ body, which means he’d have to touch and see her…. She shook her head to chase her bad thoughts, and tried to convince herself that it was for the best.   
  
“O-ok.. I-I’ll do it…”    
  
She walked over a shelf and took out her usual clothes.    
  
“H-here.. hmm… C-close your eyes…*

  
  


[Warning. Under the line is a slightly explicit part where Marinette has to change Adrien’s clothes, No sexual content though. If you want to skip it, just scroll down to the next line.]

* * *

 

He closed his eyes, a heavy blush covering his whole face. Marinette slid carefully the pajama shirt up.   
  
“Don’t you dare open your eyes…”   
  


“I WON’T!” He squeaked a bit more high than intended. He shivered slightly at the contact of the cold air to his now exposed skin.  
  
“Good. I don’t want a bad kitty.” She lift his arms to take off the shirt completely. He wasn’t wearing a bra..   
  
She took the bra from the clothes pile and slid the straps on both arms, before clipping it in the back.  
  
“W-what’s that??? It feels so uncomfortable…”  
 **  
**“That’s what every girls need to wear kitten, it’s called a bra..”  
  
“Oh-”

 

She heard him gulp, and she hurriedly grabbed the shirt and pulled it over him.  _ Ok, step 1 done… now the bottoms…  _ She pulled down the pajamas pants, earning another squeak from Adrien.    
  
“I don’t enjoy this more than you do… Ok… hmm I need you to lift one leg at a time to take off these, then again to put the pants on..”    
  
“O-ok.”

 

He quickly obliged and lift his legs when she asked. She finally pulled up the pants and zipped them.    
  
“Ok, I think you can open your eyes now, the rest I think you can manage.” 

 

She gave him the vest and socks with a smile. He put them on and looked at his reflexion in the mirror. He gave a satisfied hum before turning to Marinette. 

* * *

 

  
“Thanks Mari.” **  
** **  
** “N-no problem… I couldn’t have you see anything…” 

 

Blush still arboring both cheeks, they couldn’t get themselves to have eye contact, or they would die of embarrassment.   
  
“Now… We need to get to the mansion, both of us.” 

 

“Both? Why?” 

 

“So I can change you like you did to me, wouldn’t want you to cheat. Also it’d be unfair for me~” 

 

He winked again and Marinette’s face went red, understanding what he meant.   
  
“Oh- o-o-ok.. Should we transform? Wait… Where are our kwamis at anyways?..” 

 

She looked around, her eyes fell on the kwamis enjoying cookies and cheese while having their own little talk. Marinette walked over, coughing lightly to get their attention.   
  
“We gotta go. Hum.. How does it work? Do I absolutely have to transform into Chat or can I transform into Ladybug?”   
  
Tikki looked at her and answered: “Well, If you were able to switch miraculous, you could. But I doubt Adrien have pierced ears, so you can’t wear the Miraculous. Sorry Marinette, you will have to deal with Plagg for a while.” She received a glare and a indignant scoff from her black comrade. 

 

Marinette sighed and smiled lightly.    
  
“Alright. Plagg, claws out!”    
  
Adrien watched the transformation closely, he never got to see what he looked like when he was transforming. He didn’t want to brag, but he looked pretty hot like that.    
  
“Come on Adrien, you don’t want us to be late, do you?”   
  
“R-right, sorry. Tikki spots on!”    
**  
** Marinette watched him transformed, once he was done she started to climb up her way to the balcony.    
  
“Hurry Kitty, we gotta go!”   
  
“Coming!”  _ wow.. this suit is really comfier.. I can feel every-. Concentrate Adrien. You are a gentleman, do not think about this. _ _   
_ **__  
** Once both of them were on the roof, Marinette looked at Adrien.   
  
“You know how to use it?” Pointing to the yo-yo.

 

“I think. You know how to use the baton?”

 

“I manage, do I have to remember you I had to come over here using it?”

 

“Right. Alright, lead the way my Lady.” 

 

Marinette smiled at him and swung herself to the building in front of the bakery. Adrien mused about her grace before following her onto the roofs clumsily, not quite used to the weapon change yet.   
  
“W-wait up my Lady!”

 

“You shouldn’t call me that way when you’re in my body. We mustn't let people know we have switched bodies. So you’ll have to act like I usually do, and I’ll try to imitate your bad puns and cat-astrophic flirting.” 

  
She winked at him, the boy couldn’t believe his Lady just made a cat pun.    
  
Both of them made their way to the Agreste mansion, helping each-others whenever one misses a step or almost fall down.

 

Today surely is going to be eventful…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Happy Valentine's day everyone! Hope this chapter will be up to your expectations. I reviewed it myself today, since my reviewer would be back late tonight, and I'm a little too excited, I wanted to post it as soon as I finished reviewing myself. Please excuse the grammar mistakes if there are some :x]


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blush, Mari realizes a ton of stuff here, school and a sweeeeeeeet surprise at the end (The last part was sarcastic) 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I wish I had updated sooner but life had me in a tight spot and I had a hard time to find time for this.. 
> 
> But here it is! Enjoy!

Both heroes finally slipped into the window Marinette forgot to close. Adrien looked around his room, suddenly conscious that Marinette was here about minutes ago, alone.  _ I hope she didn’t look around too much… I left my room pretty messy…  _  Adrien sighed and look back at Marinette who quickly de-transformed back in «Adrien». She was still arboring his pjs and he blushed in advance to what he’d have to do. 

  
Marinette’s voice shook him out of his reverie “Are you de-transforming or what? We have about thirty minutes until school starts. that means you’ll have to run up to my place all over again and go to class. We will have to be very careful. People can’t go suspicious about us, so try to act.. Like me?”

  
Adrien couldn’t help but chuckles, “Well in that case I shouldn’t be worried about the late part, I stopped counting the times you got late to class because you slept through.”

 

Marinette blushed and looked away in a pouty stand. “I had reasons…” 

 

Adrien smiled and walked to his closet, releasing the transformation. He took out a set of clothes and walked up to her, “Actually.. there isn’t much for me to do, I mean, I don’t have a… Bra…” He stuttered. “Seriously that thing is so uncomfortable! Anyways. I wear boxers under that, it’s the equivalent of a swimsuit in a way… And I don’t have anything to hide anymore, with all the modeling…”    
  
He put down the clothes on the bed next to Marinette. “Close your eyes if you want, but seriously nothing to see there that you haven’t seen before, I saw the pictures of my modeling.” He gave her a playful wink, a Chat Noir trademark wink.

 

Saying Marinette’s face was red was small, she was burning with embarrassment. She shot her eyes closed and turned her head slightly away, pouting even more.   
  
Adrien chuckled at her silliness and pulled her shirt up before replacing it by his usual black one, all this earning a gasp of surprise from the bluenette. He looked at her face which was totally priceless. “Relax Mari, I won’t eat you.”    
For some reasons she blushed more than she already was, if that was possible. 

What was going on with her- oh.    
  


“I-I think you can change yourself actually.. H-here are the pants…” He shove the pants in question into her arms and turned around, hiding his tomato red face.    
  
“A-Are you sure?” She opened her eyes to see his back turned.  _ Is he mad at me? _ __  
  


“Y-yeah, I trust you. Also, l-like I said, there’s nothing to see anyways.. You could still change pants while closing your eyes? It’s not that hard.” Adrien was trying to calm his pounding heartbeats.  _ Oh my God Adrien, calm down! It’s not like she would go and fondle you or something…. DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!”  _ __  
__  
Adrien hid his face in his face, absolutely failing at calming down.   
  
Tikki and Plagg shared a look, before bursting in laughter, startling the teenagers in front of them.   
  
“What????” Adrien and Marinette echoed each other’s words and turned around to look at the red faces they were both arboring.    
  


A knock on the door froze all movement in the room.   
  
“Adrien? Are you up? I heard noise.” 

Adrien gave a panicked look at Marinette and whispered to her what to say hurriedly.   
  
“Y-yes! Nino called about a project we have to give in this afternoon! I’ll be down in a minute!” 

 

“I will have the cook prepare your breakfast then. Do not be late.” The stern voice of Nathalie echoed before her footstep drew further away.   
  
Both teens heaved a sigh, now the treat gone. Adrien looked at Marinette, still holding the pants. He gave them to her and turned away for her to put them on. After a couple of clothes shuffling, Marinette tugged at his arm.   
  
“Hum… What do I have to expect? For the breakfast I mean. I don’t want Natalie to get suspicious…” She scratched her arm nervously. Only to have Adrien put his hands on her shoulders.   
  
“Don’t talk much, just eat the meal at the table. Natalie will bring you today’s schedule- . Oh God. Oh no! I had a photoshoot today!” The boy took his head in his hands, quickly followed by his friend.   
  
“I can’t do modeling! I never modeled in my life! We  _ have _ to deal with the akuma, and quick. Oh no- What if either of us need to go to the bathroom?!” Both of them were silently internally screaming and looked equally frightened.   
  
Their voice formed a automatic agreement. “We’re gonna have to hold it in.”

 

Marinette looked at the clock. “You should go home, see you at school. We’ll deal with that later. Now, I go down, I eat, Natalie shows me my schedule then I walk to the car with the gorilla?”   
  
“That sums it up yeah. See you later Mari.” Adrien gave a friendly hug before opening the window. 

 

“Tikki! We gotta go!” The red kwami flew to Adrien.

 

“Alright Marinet- Oops, sorry, Adrien..” The adorableness of the scene made the boy giggles (Yes giggles. I am not gonna waste the opportunity to make Adrien giggles if he’s in Mari’s body ;) ). 

 

“It's okay Tikki, now before Mari’s parents realizes their daughter isn't home, we have to go.”    
  


Adrien patted gently Tikki’s head. “Tikki, spots on!” 

 

Now Ladybug, he gave his two finger salute to his friend and leaped out the window with more grace than his first try. Leaving a Marinette in a shirt and boxers. 

 

She shook her head to clear up her mind. “Alright Mari, now finish getting dressed, act normal and see Adrien in… 20 minutes.. Oh God I gotta hurry!”

 

Forgetting momentarily she was in Adrien’s body she slipped on the pants, the vest and the socks. She grabbed the bag of the boy and called out to Plagg to hurry.    
  
She went to the bathroom to quickly brush her hairs and teeths and hurried her way down the stairs to what she assumed was the dining room.    
  
Natalie was already waiting with a folder containing her day’s schedule, a plate with a croissant, accompanied with a couple grapes and cheese cubes were waiting to the edge of the table.    
  
Marinette put her bag down next to the chair and sat down.    
  
The second she touched the chair, Natalie was already giving him his day’s plan:   
  
School, he would skip the afternoon for an important photoshoot. After that he would have chinese lessons and a diner at home. 

 

Marinette only began to understand why he hated his home, it was so cold.. She nodded to Natalie when she finished talking and took her leave.   
  
She took a bite into the croissant and resisted the urge to spit it out. Being a baker’s daughter, she was used to homemade quality croissants filled with love. But these? They were plainer than Mr. Agreste’s sense of humor.  

 

She still ate it all, Adrien’s body still need nutriment. She made herself a promise to bring him homemade goods from now on at school. A look at the clock told her she had about 10 minutes until school, so she took her bag, slipping the cheese cubes to Plagg and ran up to the car.   
  
The drive to school was uneventful, she thanked him and ran up to class, wishing Adrien didn’t have problems with her parents.    
  
Walking into class just before the ring, Marinette settled next to Nino, who gave her a knowing look. Oh right, that’s Alya. She relaxed and look behind her to find Alya (Nino) waving at him and the empty seat next to him told her that Adrien didn’t made it in time. 

 

She waved casually back to Nino and turned her attention to the front of the class. Miss Bustier was talking about the book they were assigned to read. 5 minutes after class began a exhausted Marinette ran in, apologizing and slipped in her seat. The class didn’t notice anything unusual, but Alya knew better. That Marinette was none other than Adrien, and a million questions were awaiting the poor boy at the end of class.

 

The rest of the period went by quickly and she stood up and turned to Adrien, wanting to talk to him before two arms found their way around her neck. Oh God- 

 

“Adrikiiiiiin~” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé beeing, well, Chloé; for the rest, I'll let you discover ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I AM SO SORRY!  
> It's been over a month since last update, I got caught up in a lot of stuff, mainly work (I'm a baker, and mother's day is coming soon, soooooo yeah...)   
> I just took this whole night on my only day off to write this, because I couldnt sleep ... (Prooooobably since I'm realy stressed about Saturday and Sunday) 
> 
> So here you go! Enjoy my darlings!

_ “Adrikiiiiiin~” _

 

 _Oh god… Here comes the complications._ Adrien was sincerely feeling bad for his teammate, knowing how the blonde girl could be around him. His frown deepen when he saw how close Chloé was to kiss the teenager’s cheek. 

 

Meanwhile Marinette was having a  _ very _ hard time not to push Chloé away and tell her not to touch her ever again in the rudest way possible. But the spotted hero- oops, the temporary cat eared hero was too civilised for acting in such way. So instead she wore a awkward smile and gently pushed her away when Chloé tried to kiss her cheek. 

 

“Hey Chloé.. I’m sorry I really need to talk to Marinette about something… Can you wait here for a moment please?” 

 

The rich girl untangled her deadly grasp on the neck of the poor Mari, giving her the most ridiculous pouting pose ever.

 

“But I thought we could hang out today. Why would you waste your time on freckles over there when you can have me?” She pointed her thumb in disgust to Adrien, still «pouting». 

 

Adrien choked and hold back an indignant scoff, Oh how he wanted to talk her off from bad mouthing the most amazing girl he knew, but remembered at the moment he was said girl. It’d be suspicious. 

“Chloé do not say something like that. Mari is my friend.” Marinette gave a glare to the blonde, she added “And I have all rights to hang out with her if I want. Come Mari-”   
  
Marinette hold out her hand to the stunned Adrien; she was a better actress than he would have given her credit for, and a  **lot** more temper control than he would have used. 

 

And so he was dragged out the classroom by his friend, giving a half apologetic smile to the shocked Chloé, left alone in the room. 

 

Mari didn’t have to drag him for a long moment before they met Nino and Alya outside. He regretfully let go of her hand, but soon wore a serious look to his friends.

 

“We have to do something. We can’t stay like that forever! Alya, got any news on the akuma’s location?” The currently bluenette boy turned his gaze to Alya, who was wearing the Dj’s appearance. 

 

Alya shook her head sadly and hold out her phone up to be seen. Many other teenagers and kids had exchanged bodies, but no new on the akuma. 

 

“We can't stay like this forever! No offence Adrien but I don't think I'd be able to keep up your lifestyle.” 

 

As if on cue, the phone in her pocket buzzed. She handed it to Adrien, obviously not knowing his password (Actually she knew, but he didn't need to know the whole phone stealing episode..). The frown on Adrien’s face couldn't mean any good. Lifting his head, blue eyes stared to emerald ones apologizingly.

 

“The photoshoot is starting sooner due to the previous shoot my photograph held is canceled… The gorilla will be waiting for you to the front door as soon as lunch break starts... I'm sorry Marinette..”

 

If she had panicked in the morning upon a simple breakfast, how will Marinette manage to attend a photoshoot as Adrien Agreste when she never modeled in her whole life!?

 

Alya grabbed her arm gently and rubbed Mari’s back to calm the teen down. 

 

“It's alright Mari, I'm sure you'll manage! Let's just hope a certain akuma shows up and your shoot is canceled..”

 

The currently blond girl sighed in defeat.

 

“I think it's the first time I hope for a akuma to intervene…”

 

Alya and Nino chuckled before patting her back, trying to cheer up the unlucky bluenette. 

 

“Adrikiiiiiin where are youuuuu? I waited in the classroom but you never came back! I asked Sabrina to get up those delicious chocolat chaud from that one bakery you like so much!”

 

The four teen groaned in unison and in a mutual agreement sneaked away from the voice, moving toward their next class. 

 

Upon entering the class, they heard some shouts in the local coming from Alix and Kim.

 

“I bet you I can keep this act up and not mess it up more than you do! Look I'm Alix! I act so smug and uses rollerblades all the time!” Alix whined.

 

“Oh yeah? You are so on! Look I'm Kim! I have no brain but I have muscles! I give people stupid bets all the time to feel better about myself!” Kim gave the pink haired girl a challenging look.

 

“That was a low blow Kudbel…” 

 

Witnessing the whole exchange, four mouth hung open, and 8 saucer plates wide eyes stared at the arguing teens.

 

“You two have been exchanged bodies too?” Alya was the first to shake out her daze, fully kicking in her journalist (and nozy) mode.

 

The initiatialy arguing Alix and Kim snapped their head to their classmates in shame. Alix muttering a curse under her breath.

 

“See! We didn't even start the period and we blew up our cover! Actually, you're the one that blew it! You said my last name when you're supposed to call me by your own name!”

 

“Hey don't blame me! That last blow was pretty nasty, even for you.” Alix- no, Kim whined, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back to the now taller girl.

 

“Whatever.” Alix turned around to face her still stunned classmates, rolled her eyes and asked out: “Hey you four, instead of staring and blocking the way, why don't you come in. Also, how come you said ‘too’ don't tell me two of you have switched bodies? Hmm let me guess, Alya and Nino? You were soooooo obviously pinning for each other.” She rolled her eyes saying so again, then when four pair of cheeks grew redder she choked out a laugh.

 

“Oh this is too good, the four of you? Really? So Adrien was pinning after Marinette all along? Well played dude, but why not asking her out sooner? Don't tell me you didn't know she was in love with you?” Taking in the shocked gaze from the still silent teens she laughed more, clutching her stomach and wiping a tear.

 

“Wow. I knew you were oblivious, but holy shit how did you not see that?!” 

 

Adrien was about to reply when he felt someone shove him away, falling to the ground.

 

“Adrikiiiiiin~ Where were you? I looked everywhere for you.” The annoying blonde wrapped her arms around Marinette’s, earning a distressed scowl. Mari pulled away and helped Adrien back up.

 

“Chloé what the heck, that was uncalled for! Do not shove my friends away and do not” she pushed Chloé off when she tried to lock arms again; “touch me like that. Don't you know about personal space?”

 

The blonde held her hand to her heart in a indignant scoff, faking being hurt by the harsh words.

 

“But Adrikin! You never said anything before, why the sudden change?”

 

A certain pink haired girl butted in and snarled out: “ Because he was too kind and didn't want to be harsh to you. With all the ‘My daddy is the mayor’ act, you get whatever you want. But everyone is sick and tired of your spoiled brat behavior.” 

 

Said blond girl’s face was red with anger. “How dare you talk to me like that Kim!”

 

Alix rolled her eyes again. “Sorry queen bee, but Kim’s over there” she pointed to Kim, sitting in Alix’s place. “I'm Alix, you can't even see that the ‘Adrien’ you've been pestering since this morning is actually Marinette, and that you just shoved Adrien to the ground. Congratulations, you can't even recognize the person you claim loving.” 

 

Taking it as her cue, the teacher entered the class and asked the arguing group to sit down and to wait until lunch to finish their conversation. More students filled the classroom, the argues could be clearly heard in the whole corridor, and the boiling red faced Chloé kept most students silent. She was  _ furious _ . 

 

Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino took their seat worriedly, exchanging glances throughout the class.

 

Plan “let's try to not be found out” had failed miserably, Chloé knew and was in a blinding rage, worrying the two heroes. Two akumas were not a thing, right? 

 

Marinette watched the clock tick with dread, each minute pushing her closer to the modeling shoot.

 

_ Oh Tikki, what should I do… _


	7. Chapter 7

The first half of the class went uneventful, until a piece of paper flew into Marinette’s hair and fell to the floor. Looking around, she took it before unfolding the crumbled piece of paper. 

Written on it were names and arrows: “Marinette <-> Adrien, Alix <-> Kim, Rose <-> Jukeka, Alya <-> Nino”. It was a list of everyone that switched bodies. She turned around to look at the unusually happy goth and and gloomy pink-lover blond. “So Juleka and Rose switched as well? I always knew they would make a cute couple.”

A loud bang made her turn her head back to the front, repressing a shriek.

The teacher, Miss Mendelev, was wearing her never changing serious scowl as she asked the teen:  
“Mr. Agrest, maybe if you have time to turn around to look at your classmates, you would have the answer to the question?”

Panic took over Marinette as she quickly looked at the board. The complicated formulas were a headache in themselve and she had no idea what the solution was. Until she spotted Adrien’s notebook with the answer on it that he was showing her; one of the advantages that he sat in front of her.

She blurted out “The answer is 42 volts”

The teacher gave a satisfied hum and return to the board.

Wiping her forehead, Mari gave a silent “thank you” to her friend who just smiled and winked in return. 

Ushered whispers to the back of class were heard from Kim, but nothing unusual, since he was always a mouthful. Marinette started to relax and listen to the teacher until a loud gasp could be heard from the back of the class.

“Nataniel! We're still in the middle of class! If you found inspiration for your drawings keep it to yourself.” Ms. Mendelev turned back to the board mumbling to herself. 

The whispers at the back to the class went on a little louder and Marinette could swear she could feel people’s stare burning the back of her head. 

The purple haired teacher turned around angrily to cut the chatter off but before she could say anything a pink heart-shaped bubble appeared from thin air.

The Wingman voice echoed from it. 

“Hello my lovelies! I know some of you are not very happy with the changes I made. After all, it was meant to be both a gift and a curse. Well I have a good new for all of you oblivious lovers! If a couple catches Ladybug and Chat Noir, I will give them the privilege to switch back to their respective body! And I know how to make things even more interesting!”

A red string appeared on Marinette’s pinky, connected to Adrien’s. Soon she realized that it did the same to everyone else who had their body switched. A pair of huge scissors appeared in the hands of the ones bearing unrequired love or had to deal with oblivious “couple”. 

“Every third wheels and ones whose feelings aren't reciprocated, you can now take revenge! If you cut the red string of a couple, the one you love will be connected to you, and the rival will be turned into… Actually I'll keep that as a surprise! Game start! Ladybug, Chat Noir, your time has come!”

The bubble popped and disappeared, leaving a stunned, quiet class.

The silence didn't last long as Chloé jumped on the table with a evil grin on her face, looking directly at Marinette and Adrien's string. Just like a charm that's been broken, the class (and whole school) broke into havoc, everyone running off to either find the heroes or to try to cut red strings.

Given their secret alter ego reflexes, they managed to escape Chloé unharmed outside of the school… Where crazy fangirls awaited them. 

“This way!” Adrien pulled Marinette’s arm toward a nearby alley, scissors clicking in their backs accompanied by angry screams and yells. They turned a corner before Mari pushed Adrien through a door, closing and locking it behind them; sighing in relief.

They were in the backstore of Marinette's parent's bakery.

“We'll leave from my room” said the bluenette, pointing to the roof. The run to the roof was cut short when they heard Mr. Cheng yelling “Do not touch my wife!” 

Chloé snobby voice echoed incoherent words, the heroes not close enough to hear what she said, but they heard well and clear the angry father snarling back to whatever she said. “Marinette is not home, what do you want from her? I will not let you hurt my family! Drop those scissors or I call the cops!”

Exchanging a wary glance, the teens ran down the stairs to the front of the bakery, where they found Marinette's parents beeing held captive by some fangirls.

Chloé was to the front of the crowd, a satisfied smirk on her lips. 

“Poor Marinette, your parents are held hostages because of you, you should be ashamed of yourself! Don't move a step closer, or we will find another use than cuting strings to these scissors.” 

The teen balled her fist and snarled angrily at the blonde. “What do you want Chloé!”

“What I want? I want Adrien of course!” 

Adrien put a hand on Marinette's shoulder to refrain her from hitting the rich brat.

“Now, if you let me cut the string, I will release your poor parents.Not like you can win against me anyways.” Chloé added, checking her manicure.

Shaking from anger, holding back for the sake of her parents safety, Marinette finally got an idea.   
“Well, this whole situation sure seems fair. But tell me, why would you be the one to get Adrien? These girls helps you to get him when they love Adrien as well. Now that I think of it, don't you think they are using you? So that once you cut our string, they will cut your string.”

Whispers between the fangirls grew louder, wondering whether or not go against Chloé. The brat turned around and tried to buy them with cheap excuses and gifts. The girls were now arguing loudly, not paying attention to the bakers and teenagers. Adrien and Marinette took this opportunity to sneak upstairs while the married couple sneaked outside the bakery to call the cops. 

“We have to transform and save my parents, I don't think this will keep them occupied for long.” As on cue, Chloé’s angry shouts echoed through the walls to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooooooo sorry! I had the last chapter and this one already written, and I was absolutely sure I posted them out here. The second one is a little bit shorter though.. 
> 
> But I need to say that I am working on chapter 9!

Adrien and Marinette quickly shared a frightened look before calling out to the kwamis, hidden in their respective bags. They almost forgot to grab their bags earlier, when havoc broke in the school. 

“Wait up Mari.” Adrien called out, a finger in the air. “How are we going to fight with this?” Swaying the red string on his pinky.

“Err… we're going to have to manage kitty, there really is no other way..” She tested the string and was satisfied to see the magical cord would extend and shrink to whatever length.  
“We can do this, after all what this claw-some cat and his Lady can't do?” Winking to the stunned ‘lady' in front of her; giggling internally.

Shaking off his surprise, Adrien smiled back his trademark Chat© cheeky grin, “Nothing can stop us! We can't let Paris down, besides, we won't be able to go on a date normally unless we deal with this akuma. No offence but I can't paw-sibly see us having 2 minutes until some crazy fangirl try to cut our string… This red string thing, do you think it's corny or kinky? I can't seem to decide here… How about both?-”

While our charming blond model was babbling, another blonde made her way (very angrily) up the stairs and was now banging on the trapdoor. 

Sharing a look they ran to a couch and pushed it over the trap. “This should keep her for a while. We need to leave, now.” Marinette climbed up to her bed, under the roof’s trapdoor.  
“Plagg! Claw out!” 

By the time Adrien got to her level she was Chat Noir again. “Tikky?”  
The small kwami flied up to them and nodded with a smile. “Why did you get the sweet one? I am so jealous, I mean have you seen Plagg?”

Rolling her eyes with a small smile, “Adrien.. We don't have the time right now”  
“Right, sorry. Tikki, spots on!” One blinding pink flash later, both heroes were standing on the bluenette’s bed. 

“Let's go.” Chat (Mari) opened the trapdoor and gracefully climbed out, reaching a hand to help her now spotted kitty. Once on the rooftop, they could see the damages a little better. 

There was a swarm of fangirls around Marinette’s bakery, no signs of her loving parents though. The school across the street looked empty now that the students ran either away or after other kids. 

The Wingman was nowhere in sight.

“We need to find him, and get over with this situation. I don’t think we should get separated, it would be too easy to cut our string if we are away from each others. So stay close to me Ch-.. Ladybug.” Adrien gave a nod before leaping unto the next building, getting more accustomed to this new form. 

Both teens heard a shriek in a street below and gasped in horror when they saw a trio of a ginger girl holding a taller black haired boy, while another younger looking boy approached them with a pair of scissors. 

Before either of them could react the boy ran up and cut the red string dangling from their fingers. To Adrien and Marinette’s horror, they witnessed the tall boy shrinking down to a small black glass heart on the ground. Meanwhile the girl turned to the ‘attacker' with a lovesick attitude and kissed him. The scissors disappearing from his grasp and a new string attaching him to his ‘prize’.

Feeling sick, Adrien turned around, not wanting to witness any more of that. “We can't let this happen… Can you imagine, if Chloé got me, I would be like that girl… I can't even imagine…”

"We can't let that happen.. No. We won't let that happen. Lets go Chat, we need to find this Wingman!"


End file.
